Breathless of Romantic Argent
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Sorot netra yang hanya bisa kutebak sebagai sajak. Teduh merebak membubut sukmaku. Mengepul menumpuk berjuta sesak. Yah, sesak. Seolah tanpa napas, tanpa detak memilukan./Kaukah yang meminjamkan cantik pada kelamnya langit? Laksana pelita dalam kegelapan, kadang redup tersapu angan./My first fict in FNI, RnR? :)


**|Breathless of Romantic Argent|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto.

But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

There's nothing any profit I take from writing this fiction.

**Genre :**

**H**u**r**t/**C**o**m**f**o**r**t, R**o**m**a**n**c**e**

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

Ber-setting ketika Sasuke meninggalkan (dan kembali) ke Konoha.

Buruk? OOC?

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf),

dan juga maaf atas berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g, g**u**y**s** … B**u**t**,** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! RnR p**l**e**a**s**e

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu seperti perak sang rembulan**

Sederhana lantas bermakna bagi kehidupan

Laksana pelita dalam kegelapan

Kadang redup tersapu angan

**Kaukah yang meminjamkan cantik pada kelamnya langit?**

Dari lembayung senja membentang cakrawala

Sementara diriku seolah tertelan unggun kelabu

Hingga malam beranjak meninggalkan desau angin yang mengepak dalam relungku

**Oh rembulan perak, ingatkah kau pada cemerlangnya permata **_**emerald**_**-nya?**

Sorot netra yang hanya bisa kutebak sebagai sajak

Teduh merebak membubut sukmaku

Mengepul menumpuk berjuta sesak

**Yah, sesak. Seolah tanpa napas … Tanpa detak memilukan.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Breathless of Romantic Argent**** © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelam pekat menggantung di kanvas kelam cakrawala, hanya berhias kilau temaram sang rembulan perak yang tak ubahnya sebuah insinuasi dalam kesendirian gemintang yang enggan menyapa. Sepasang permata _onyx_ berpendar kalut menengadah, memandangi siluet malam yang seolah menelanjangi seukujur raganya. Rentetan memori kembali menguar dan menghujam benaknya, menyeruak sesak bersama kebimbangan yang kian menyiksa batinnya.

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, membenamkan kelopaknya dalam-dalam. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu lembut wajahnya. Berusaha menggali seluruh kenangan yang ia miliki, mencari-cari alasan dari ego defensif yang mengharuskannya mengambil keputusan berat yang akan dipilihnya. Tapi sayang, rasa desperasi jelas lebih menggerogoti serebrasinya.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang sorot visual yang berpijar dalam keremangan sendu. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menghirup udara sekitarnya disusul ekshalasi muram yang terhembus keluar dari bibir setipis sari apelnya.

Tekadnya sudah penuh seiring didihan animus yang seolah telah mengaliri setiap oplah darahnya. Ya, hatinya sudah mantap untuk meninggalkan tempat sejuta kenangan ini—Konoha. Walau berat, tetapi ia tetap harus melakukannya. Baginya ini sungguh bukanlah sebuah pilihan, tetapi … Keharusan.

Di saat kaki kokohnya mulai berlalu memijak bumi, tetiba suara lembut penuh kejut menginterupsinya. Menelusup jelas melalui cuping telinganya, membuat langkahnya terhenti bersama pergolakan batin yang kembali mengusik relungnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda itu masih diam tak bergeming. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat membenci keadaan dimana jantungnya serasa tak mampu berdetak mengimbangi determinasi yang telah ia bangun jauh-jauh hari.

"Sasuke-kun …" ulang suara itu lagi. Beruntung, kini sang pemuda akhirnya memutar tumit dan berbalik ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak pias ditimpa cahaya rembulan, persis seperti hati dan perasaannya yang seolah gersang mati rasa.

"Sasuke-kun mau ke mana?" Untuk sejenak, pemuda Uchiha itu membiarkan pertanyaan sang gadis menggantung di atmosfer. Ia memejamkan manik sekelam jelaganya perlahan sebelum kelopak itu kembali terbuka menampilkan sorot fokus yang sungguh tak dapat terpeta dengan apapun.

"A…aku …" jeda cukup lama sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Maafkan aku, Sakura." Pemuda itu menunduk dalam-dalam, tak cukup mampu untuk menatap sepasang pijar _emerald_ sang gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?" desak sang gadis Haruno. Nada suaranya terdengar melejit getar melalui pita suaranya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, netra kelamnya berlabuh dalam emosi di samudera _emerald_ Sakura.

"Aku … Aku harus pergi."

Hening.

"Mak…maksudnya?" Kali ini suara sang gadis terdengar benar-benar rapuh.

"Kurasa kau gadis cerdas Sakura. Aku harus pergi …"

"Ta—tapi kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sebulir kristal bening akhirnya meluncur menembus pertahanan Sakura. Dan di saat ia menangis seperti ini, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa pemuda Uchiha yang sedari dulu dicintainya itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya dan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat di sisi tubuhnya. Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari melewati jarak dan memeluk sang gadis merah muda untuk menumpahkan segala emosi yang membuncah batinnya. Tapi … bukankah itu sangat atipikal seorang Uchiha?

Grap!

"Sasuke-kun!" Rasa hangat kontan menjalari sudut-sudut hatinya yang seolah beku termakan tekad tatkala si gadis Haruno berhambur memeluknya, membenamkan wajah pilunya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sedetik, pemuda itu tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam membatu dengan beliakan samar yang sempat singgah membayang di pelupuk matanya. Menghela napas, akhirnya Sasuke membalas pelukan sang gadis. Melingkarkan tangan kokohnya erat penuh afeksi.

"Maafkan aku …" bisiknya pelan seraya mengusap lembut surai si gadis merah muda. Sakura sama sekali tak merespons, sekuplet kalimat bahkan tak sanggup meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Namun pelukannya yang bertambah erat seolah mampu mewakili seluruh perasaannya yang kini tak ubahnya sebuah elegi—ratapan syair—berselimut kabut mendung.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, manik pekatnya memandang gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Seakan berusaha agar selalu hafal dengan potret wajah Sakura—meskipun gadis itu tak lagi bisa dilihatnya dalam waktu yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu hingga kapan. Tangan kokohnya bergerak menangkup wajah sang gadis yang kini tampak kusut masai lantaran terlalu banyak menangis.

"Sakura-chan .." Sasuke berujar lembut. "Aku … aku minta maaf." Perkataan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja tepat ketika bibir tipisnya menyapu bibir Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Sedetik, sang gadis merasa tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang sedari dulu dicintainya itu kini tengah menciumnya. Yah, benar-benar menciumnya. Bisakah ia menjerit senang sekarang? Oh sayangnya, itu tak mungkin ia lakukan mengingat kini hatinya jauh lebih perih dan terluka mendapati fakta bahwa setelah ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke ini akan berakhir kecewa seiring dengan kepergian pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut beberapa lama sebelum pasokan oksigen akhirnya mengambil alih keduanya agar segera mengakhiri ciuman manis bertabur kesedihan itu. Wajah Sakura memerah akut, nyaris sewarna dengan bunga geranium. Tak begitu jauh berbeda dengan raut muka si bungsu Uchiha—meskipun hanya dengan keremangan cahaya rembulan, bukan berarti bahwa manik hijau cemerlang sang gadis tak mampu menelisik rona samar di kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun …" Sakura mencicit pelan. "Bolehkah … Bolehkah …." Gadis itu tampak gelisah dan sedikit gugup. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan insitif sang pemuda. Namun tetiba dagunya terangkat seiring dengan jemari Sasuke yang membimbingnya agar menaruh atensi padanya.

"Sakura … Aku … Aku tahu mungkin ini adalah hal terlarang, tapi aku …" Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya, sebagai gantinya ia kembali menarik Sakura dalam ciuman hangatnya. Persetan dengan kata terlarang dan semacamnya. Lagi pula bukankah hampir semua hal yang terlarang selalu memabukkan? Dan sepertinya bibir lembut Sakura sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk malam ini …" Sasuke bergumam dalam ciumannya, ciuman lembut yang seiring dengan berlarinya waktu berubah menjadi ciuman ganas penuh gairah.

Rembulan perak menjadi saksi bisu keduanya, di bawah petaan langit malam yang menumpuk sesak sejuta asa.

Yah, sesak. Seolah tanpa napas … Tanpa detak memilukan.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura berdiri dalam diam, memandang jenuh ke kanvas langit malam. Memandang penuh damba ke arah rembulan perak yang bersinar remang di atas otokrasinya yang merajai gulita. Sorot _emerald_-nya memandang jauh ke depan, melanglang buana bersama gelayutan memori yang berkelebat kental dalam serebrumnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat sisi-sisi jendela sebagai tumpuannya. Tanpa sengaja netranya menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang berlalu tepat di depan hidungnya. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berharap bahwa ia salah melihat. Bukannya takut atau bagaimana—dia seorang Kunoichi, ingat?—hanya saja … Ia merasa cukup familiar dengan sosok yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu itu. Alisnya terkumpul tepat di tengah seiring dengan kerutan bingung yang terpatri di manik wajahnya sesaat sebelum permata hijaunya membeliak, melebar terkejut menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke?

Benarkah itu Sasuke-nya, eh?

Berbagai pergolakan batin mulai merayapi pikirannya. Sedikit berharap bahwa ini bukanlah delusi semata lantaran sudah tak melihat sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Meskipun kemungkinannya terlampau sangat kecil—bahkan lebih kecil ketimbang harus menghitung jumlah gemintang di langit kelam pada bulan Januari, namun tak ada salahnya 'kan jika si gadis merah jambu itu masih kukuh dengan sikap devosinya menanti sang pangeran berkuda putihnya datang dan menjemputnya?

Oh, jangan ingatkan dia terhadap romantika kelewat manis seperti itu. Karena ia sadar benar bahwa kini sudah tak lagi ada kesempatan untuk dirinya dan pemuda itu untuk sekadar merajut kasih dan sayang dalam satu lingkupan cinta yang menaungi mereka kelak. Semua penantiannya pupus, mungkin telah berakhir di detik ini. Yah, berakhir. Nyatanya sekarang sudah begitu terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat. Tak lagi ada celah untuk mereka karena …

"Sakura?" Sebuah bisikan kontan membuat sang gadis Haruno itu tersentak keluar dari pikirannya. Kini matanya bergerak cepat memindai sekitarnya, ia yakin bahwa ia sama sekali tak salah mendengar. Seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya, 'kan?"

"Sakura …" Suara itu kembali menggaung lembut menelusup masuk ke dalam telinganya. Berhubung rasa penasaran yang menguar keras dari relungnya, maka ia pun berinisiatif untuk melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Untuk sesaat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala mendapati siluet yang sama sekali tak disangkanya akan dilihatnya malam ini. Sakura menganga tak percaya, euforia senang, takjub, dan terkejut bercampur padu sekaligus.

"Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu berteriak semangat. Rasa elasi sontak menjamuri sekeliling dadanya, mengepul menjadi sesak berlebih berbuah haru dan pada akhirnya mengundang air mata. Ia menarik Sasuke dari balik jendela dan memeluknya sangat erat, seolah tak lagi ada hari esok untuk mereka.

"Aku rindu sekali Sasuke-kun!" Sakura masih setia dengan posisi memeluk seperti itu hingga tak menyadari dehaman sang pemuda Uchiha yang berusaha menarik atensinya.

"Err, maaf …" Sakura menunduk malu, pipinya kembali memerah. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat kronika terlarangnya bersama sang gadis beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"A..aku … aku hanya terlalu rindu," bisik sang gadis terlampau pelan. Sangat pelan malah, namun nyatanya Uchiha Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Benarkah?"

Hening.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama …" Pemuda itu bergumam di balik geliginya yang masih terkatup cukup rapat. Gengsi jelas lebih menguasai hatinya. Bagaimanapun ia belum pernah menunjukkan perasaannya seperti ini di hadapan seorang gadis—ah, mungkin terkecuali untuk sang Nona Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun serius?" Sakura lagi-lagi bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak salah mendengar. Namun pemuda tinggi tegap yang disapa dengan nama 'Sasuke' itu hanya bungkam. Mungkin masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkap perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir setipis sari apel si pemuda Uchiha.

"Err, _O genki desuka_?" Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura mengerjap sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Mmh … _iie, genki dewa arimasen_." Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang berubah insitif kepadanya. Jari-jemari Sasuke lantas tak tinggai diam, ia mengangkat dagu si gadis merah muda—memaksa _emerald_ cemerlang sang gadis bertemu padu dengan _onyx_ kelamnya.

"_Gomen nasai_, Sasuke-kun. Aku … Aku belum bisa cerita." Manik hijau Sakura nampak berkaca-kaca ditimpa cahaya rembulan perak yang lagi-lagi menjadi saksi bisu keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mulai terlihat khawatir. "Kau bisa cerita kapan saja padaku."

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Sasuke-kun …" Sakura terlihat meringis di saat mengucapkannya. Sungguh, si bungsu Uciha itu sangat bingung melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang seperti ini. Di mana rasa riangnya mengudara?

"Sebenarnya aku … aku—"

"Teme!" Tetiba pekikan terkejut bercampur senang terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat kedua insan itu cukup kelabakan menghadapi sosok yang baru saja memergoki mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe …" Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Sungguh, ia sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau sudah kembali?!" Naruto masih melayangkan tatapan berbinar yang diselingi aura rasa kurang percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimanapun selama dua bulan terakhir ini ia dan Sakura sudah berusaha mencari Sasuke ke mana-mana dan berusaha untuk membujuknya kembali ke Konoha. Dan sekarang orang yang dicari-carinya itu akhirnya muncul dengan sendirinya di hadapannya! Tapi rasanya sekarang sudah begitu terlambat karena …

"Teme! Aku rindu sekali padamu!" Naruto berlari ke arah jendela dan segera menyergap tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam mencuat itu dengan cukup keras, membuat pertahanan Sasuke akhirnya tak cukup seimbang untuk menahan bobot tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo masuk sini!" paksa pemuda Uzumaki itu sedetik setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke tak menjawab namun akhirnya kaki kokohnya melangkah masuk dalam ruangan itu. Untuk sejenak manik kelamnya berkeliling menelisik seisi ruangan yang menurutnya adalah sebuah ruang kamar.

"Kalian tinggal di sini?" Ia masih memandang berkeliling. Sakura menjeling ke arah Naruto tepat di saat pemuda bernetra _bluish_ itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Hmm … Sebenarnya baru dua hari yang lalu, Teme." Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa teman sedari kecilnya itu tak begitu fokus dan menaruh atensi terhadapnya. Namun sebagai balasan, maka ia pun hanya mengangguk kecil—memafhumi.

"Jadi tadi kau berniat ke kamar Sakura, eh?" Naruto semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah ditodongi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Err, ya … Tapi sebenarnya ini kamarku juga." Suara pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin lama terdengar semakin galat. Sementara Sakura entah mengapa hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka yang berubah pias, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tak cukup mengerti dengan maksud sahabatnya itu. Apa maksudnya bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamar Sakura dan … Err— kamarnya juga, eh?

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun … Aku … Aku dan Naruto menikah dua hari yang lalu."

DEG!

Menikah? Apakah gadis di hadapannya ini tengah mengajaknya bercanda? Yang benar saja!

"Mak..maksud kalian?" Pemuda itu tak goyah untuk melayangkan pertanyaan astigmatismenya—pertanyaan yang menyiratkan rasa penolakannya terhadap apa-apa yang benar. Dan tentu saja kali ini ia berharap bahwa perkataan itu sama sekali tidak benar. Naruto menghela napas sebentar lantas menjawab dengan nada muram.

"Aku dan Sakura sudah menikah, Teme."

"_"

Hening merajai ketiganya.

Dan rembulan perak kembali menjadi saksi bisu, di bawah petaan langit malam yang menumpuk sesak sejuta asa.

Yah, sesak. Seolah tanpa napas … Tanpa detak memilukan.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung …**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Terima kasih sudah membaca (kalau ada) :)

Saya mohon maaf apabila fict ini terlampau buruk untuk menghiasi fandom yang begitu menarik ini. Ini kali pertamanya saya menulis di fandom Naruto Indonesia, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf apabila kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca ataupun plot yang mungkin mainstream atau bagaimana. Sungguh, jika sudah ada cerita seperti ini sebelumnya, saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Oyurushi kudasai T_T

Sebenarnya saya tak cukup percaya diri untuk mem-publish fict aneh ini, dan jujur saja bahwa saya memang cukup sangsi apakah fict ini perlu saya lanjutkan atau tidak (meskipun ending sudah terpeta jelas dalam serebrum saya). Tapi mungkin bagi readers yang suka dengan ending menggantung seperti ini, bisa menjadikan ini sebagai akhir kisah alternatif mereka ^^ hehe.

Tetapi kalau misalnya ternyata ada yang suka (emang ada?) dan meminta fict ini dilanjutkan, maka dengan senang hati saya akan mencoba untuk kembali menuliskan kisah mereka. I'll do the best of me.

Oh ya, Osewa ni natte, doumo arigatou gozaimashita, **Arionyxle-san** dan **Adenanthera-kun** ^_^

.

.

**Salam kenal,**

**Miss Loony**


End file.
